Ax01 Welcome to hell
by mutz
Summary: In der Unterwelt wird Besuch erwartet und schon stehen die drei Schwestern vor einer Bedrohung, deren Ausmaß sie noch nicht im geringsten erahnen...


Prolog

Die letzen Sonnenstrahlen streiften die alten gekrümmten Tannen des Coast - Parkes. Große, dunkle Gewitterwolken zogen auf und verdeckten den letzten Rest der ohnehin immer kleiner werdenden Sonne. Es war Juni und normalerweise so heiß, dass manche Leute sogar in Badebekleidung einkaufen gingen. Doch heute war es außergewöhnlich kühl für die Jahreszeit.

Zwei junge Frauen quetschten sich durch den Tumult von Menschen und versuchten nervös auf die andere Straßenseite zu gelangen um noch rechtzeitig die Straßenbahn zu erreichen, doch es schien unmöglich. Eine der beiden Frauen hatte einen gefährlich kurzen Mini-Rock an und ein Top, das eher an einen Bikini erinnerte. Diese junge Frau konnte nur Phoebe Halliwell sein. So gut wie alle Männer, an denen sie vorbeischwirrte, blieben stehen und sahen ihr nach. Und man konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken.

Neben Phoebe ging eine dezent gekleidete, etwas kleinere Frau, die nur ihre Schwester sein konnte - Piper Halliwell, welche unter der Last, der großen schweren Einkaufskörbe nur ächzende Laute von sich gab. Da Phoebe mit flirten beschäftigt war

konnte sie unmöglich beim Tragen helfen, das hätte unmöglich ausgesehen. So fand sich Piper mit ihrem Los als Lastesel ab und schwor sich insgeheim nur, Phoebe

zu verprügeln, wenn sie zu Hause ankamen.

„Stopp! Stehen bleiben, verdammt!", schrie Piper aus voller Kraft. Sie hatte die Bahn etwas vor ihrer Schwester erreicht, da Phoebe mit dem netten Blumenverkäufer noch ein Wörtchen wechseln musste. (Piper verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, als Phoebe wieder ein neues "Flirt - Opfer" gefunden hatte. Aber Mal ganz ehrlich, wer von uns Jungs würde sich nicht gerne zu diesen Opfern zählen? g) Doch die Straßenbahn machte nicht Halt, sie fuhr ohne Rücksicht weiter. Piper zog ein Gesicht, als ob sie soeben in einen riesigen matschigen Pferdeapfel getreten wäre.

„Wieso hast du die Straßenbahn nicht erstarren lassen?! Wozu hast du eigentlich deine Zauberkräfte?", blaffte Phoebe, die soeben nachgekommen war, ihre ältere Schwester an. Piper musste kurz grinsen, doch wenn man ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste man, dass dieses Grinsen, das kleine Sarkasmusteufelchen war, das bei Piper gern sein Unwesen trieb. „Sag mal, hast du einen Sonnenstich? Ich kann doch nicht mitten in San Francisco einfach eine Straßenbahn einfrieren! Manchmal habe ich wirklich den Verdacht, die häufige Dämonenangriffe haben bleibende Schäden bei dir hinterlassen!"Phoebe wusste dass ihre Schwester Recht hatte, auch wenn sie das mit den bleibenden Schäden fies fand. Doch Phoebe erahnte auch was ihnen bald blühen wird, wenn sie zu spät nach Hause kamen. Dagegen wäre ein Dämonenangriff noch ein Luxus gewesen, denn Prue Halliwell ließ man nicht warten und erst recht nicht, wenn eine bestimmte Uhrzeit abgemacht war. Phoebe wurde bereits jetzt übel, da sie an das Donnerwetter dachte, dass sie zu Hause erwarten würde. Dennoch fand Phoebe es wahnsinnig ungerecht. Immerhin waren sie und Piper den ganzen Tag durch die Stadt geeilt, als wären sie Angestellte eines Gasthofes - "zur roten Laterne" wie Prue es gerne nannte, wenn Phoebe früher wieder neuen (männlichen) Besuch anschleppte. "Zum alten Hausdrachen" fand Phoebe jedoch passender, da sie an die unausstehlich Stimmung ihrer ältesten Schwester zur Zeit dachte. Sie hatten sich sogar aufgeteilt damit sie schneller fertig waren die richtigen Zutaten einzukaufen um noch rechtzeitig in den Club zu kommen, wo Piper bereits die Nachspeise vorbereitete, weil ihr im P3 die besseren Küchegeräte zur Verfügung standen.

Da standen sie nun am Straßenrand, mehr als eine halbe Stunde von zu Hause entfernt, Piper mit einem riesigen Einkaufskorb in der linken Hand, in der rechten einen Korb mit der Nachspeise. Daneben Phoebe mit einer gewaltigen Packung Servietten und einer kleinen Rose, vom Blumenverkäufer, der ihr so gut gefiel, aber für ihren Geschmack etwas zu wenig Grips hatte. Sie würden es unmöglich in 15 Minuten nach Hause schaffen, doch ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig. So gingen sie Seite an Seite, Korb an Korb, Richtung Heimat, wo Prue sie mit einer vernichtenden Predigt erwarte würde. Phoebe konnte es kaum erwarten...

Kapitel 1: I'm no angel undercover

Zur selben Zeit, nicht weit von den beiden Halliwell Schwestern entfernt, schlichen drei vermummte Gestalten einen kleinen gepflasterten Weg zwischen dem Dickicht der Bäume entlang. Ihre Kapuzen waren so weit über ihre Köpfe gezogen, sodass man nur mehr die Spitze des Kinns sehen konnte. Die gekrümmte Gehweise erweckte den Anschein, als ob sie beinahe am Boden entlang kriechen würden. In der Unterwelt wurden diese Wesen nur die "verfluchten Mönche" genannt, und wenn man ihre Gesichter zu sehen bekam, wusste man auch wieso. Immer weiter folgten sie den Pfad der immer tiefer in den Wald führte. Doch anstatt der schönen üppigen Anzahl von grünen Sträuchern und Bäumen, war dieser Teil des Waldes beinahe schwarz. Kein grünes Pflänzchen war zu sehen so weit das Auge reichte. Traurig gebeugte Bäume zerstörten jeden Gedanken an Sommer, Wärme und Freude.

Wenn man die Mönche genauer beobachte, konnte man ihnen ansehen, dass sie in Eile waren, und dazu hatten sie auch allen Grund. Sie hatten einen Auftrag, nicht nur irgendeinen Auftrag, sondern wahrscheinlich DEN Auftrag, ihres verdammten und wertlosen Lebens. Der Auftraggeber war niemand geringeres als die Verkörperung alles Bösen auf unserer Erde - die Quelle, Herrscher der Unterwelt. Nur selten kam es vor, dass der Herrscher seine kostbare Zeit opferte um mit einem Dämon ihres Ranges zu verkehren, und noch seltener, dass sie dabei nicht getötet wurden. Es gab nur noch wenige Mönche, da sie Jahrhunderte lang in der Unterwelt herumgeschupst worden waren und getötet, oft nur zum Zeitvertreib der Quelle. Doch diese Mönche könnten alles ändern, endlich Ansehen in der Dämonenwelt erlangen und in der Hyrachie steigen. Zuerst aber stand ihnen eine schwierige Aufgabe bevor, und sie würde noch schwieriger werden, als sie zur Zeit befürchteten...

"Schnell, wir müssen uns beeilen. Die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen, wir sollten schon längst da sein. Der Herrscher wird uns vernichten, wenn wir es vermasseln, und wenn nicht er, dann "das Biest". Wir dürfen uns jetzt keine Fehler leisten, es ist unsere große Chance, wieder zu dem werden was wir einmal waren. Die Quelle hat es uns versprochen, und sie wird sich daran halten.", begann der mittlere Mönch die Unterhaltung. "Wir sind nicht dämlich, wir wissen was auf dem Spiel steht. Nur ich verstehe nicht so ganz, wieso du dir da so große Hoffnungen machst. Immerhin, nach 500 Jahren müssen wir dem gegenüber treten, dem wir unser verdammtes Leben verdanken. Hätten wir damals dem Ältesten Rat nicht verraten, würden wir nicht unter diesem Fluch leiden und hätten ein erfülltes Leben geführt. Nur Dimitous war einfach nicht von der Idee abzubringen der Quelle dabei zu helfen die ultimative Waffe zu erschaffen, mit der man das Gute endgültig vernichten kann...!"

"So ein Pech, dass keiner daran gedacht hatte, dass diese Waffe auch ein Eigenleben entwickeln könnte. Alles ist schief gegangen, und wer hat dabei am meisten verloren? Wir, verdammt nur wir! Und dann hat Dimitous sich getötet, wie so viele, die den Fluch nicht mehr ertragen konnten. Die anderen wurden getötet und all das wird jetzt noch viel schlimmer werden, wenn das Biest erst wieder hier ist. Ich verstehe nicht wie wir uns wieder auf so etwas einlassen konnten!", jammerte der Dritte im Bunde.

"Ich kann dir ganz einfach sagen wieso: Weil wir nichts mehr zu verlieren haben! Was wollen sie uns jetzt noch großes antun? Der Tod ist ja schon mehr eine Belohnung als eine Bestrafung. Und jetzt hört auf zu schwafeln, wir sind spät dran. Also beeilt euch!", ermahnte der kleinste, und der Stimme nach, jüngste Mönch.

Nach gut 10 Minuten erreichten die Mönche eine Lichtung und es bot ihnen ein Schauspiel, welches ihnen die Sprache verschlug. Mitten auf der Lichtung stieg ein greller gelb-blauer Strahl den Himmel empor. Er schimmerte so hell, sodass es beinahe unmöglich war ihn mit freiem Auge zu beobachten. Ein Mönch ertappte sich dabei, kurz an eine Sonnenbrille gedacht zu haben, doch auch ohne Sonnenbrille konnte man die Umrisse einer Gestalt in mitten dieses Portals erkennen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich der erste Mönch dazu durchringen konnte etwas zu sagen. "Wie in Teufels Namen....? Das ist doch völlig unmöglich! Niemand zuvor.... wenn das die Quelle erfährt... verdammt könnte mich wer kneifen? Ich glaube es einfach nicht.", stammelte der erste der drei Mönche. "Denkst du das selbe wie ich? Es hat das Portal tatsächlich selber geschaffen? Damit ist das Biest viel mächtiger als die Quelle vermutet, ich finde wir sollten schnell das Weite suchen. Bevor es die Zwischendimension verlassen hat und..." Der Mönch konnte diesen Satz nicht beenden, denn er wurde unterbrochen - unterbrochen von einer gewaltigen Explosion. Die Mönche brachen unter der Druckwelle zusammen und kniffen die Augen fest zu, denn das grelle Licht war unerträglich geworden. Alles ging so verdammt schnell. Ein stürmischer Wind brach los und blies ihnen Staub in die Augen, schug ihnen Äste und Steine ins Gesicht und entwurzelte einen Baum nach dem anderen. Und dann.... Stille.... endlose Stille. Gemeinsam rafften sie sich auf und halfen sich gegenseitig beim Aufstehen, wischten sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht und starrten gebannt Richtung Portal. Aber von dem einst grellen Licht war nichts mehr zu sehen, stattdessen stiegen monströse Rauchschwaden von der Explosion auf. Die unheimliche Stille wurde jäh von einem eigenartigen Klopfen unterbrochen.... nein da klopfte niemand... waren das etwa Stöckelschuhe? Nein... das war absurd.

Doch das Geräusch wurde lauter, langsam war eine Gestalt im Rauch zu erkennen. Zuerst nur ganz wage Umrisse, doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde es deutlicher. Es musste das Biest sein, das Monster - von dem das Gute vor 500 Jahren vernichtet werden hätte sollen. Und jetzt war es in voller Pracht zu sehen, es stand nur mehr drei Meter von den perplexen Mönchen entfernt. Sie trauten ihren Augen nicht.... das soll das große böse Biest sein? Es hatte weder ein schleimiges Gesicht, noch ein bedrohliches Aussehen, ganz im Gegenteil, es war..... eine junge attraktive Frau. Sie trug ein rotes maßgeschneidertes Kleid, rote Stöckelschuhe, lockiges Haar und perfektes Make - Up. Es konnte nur ein Engel sein, ja das war die Lösung. Das Biest wurde besiegt und dieser Engel überbringt die Botschaft. Wenn sich die Mönche da mal nicht täuschten...

"Hi!!! Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich habe gewartet und gewartet..... mir ist wirklich schon ziemlich langweilig geworden. Ich wollte mir die Zeit schon mit Würstchen grillen vertreiben, wenn es in diesem Portal nicht so verdammt eng gewesen wäre. Nicht das ich es nicht versucht hätte....", begrüßte die junge Frau die Mönche, denen der sarkastische Unterton nicht entgangen war. "Wwwwwilllkkkommmeenn iiinn unnssserree Weellltt", stotterte der erste Mönch und lies sich dabei auf die Knie fallen. "SSeeit ihr tatsächlich das Biest? Die Ruhmreiche aus der Prophezeiung?" Die attraktive junge Dame lachte kurz auf und schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Ohh... Nennt mich nicht das Biest. Wie hört sich das denn an? Am Ende glaubt jemand noch ich seh aus wie der Yeti.... Eigentlich werde ich ja Glorificus genannt, aber meine Freunde, wenn ich welche hätte, nennen mich Glory.", antwortete das Biest und konnte ein hämisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, "Außerdem interessieren mich eure Kämpfe zwischen Gut und Bös nicht die Bohne. Ihr wisst was ich will, also worauf wartet ihr?" "Liebe Glorificus, bitte verzeiht meine Worte, aber ich denke nicht, dass es so schnell gehen wird. Ihr solltet euch noch ein wenig gedulden. Aber jetzt ...." Weiter kam der Mönch nicht, denn die Ruhmreiche packte ihn beim Hals und lies ihn in der Luft baumeln, als wäre er aus Watte. "Wie kannst du es wagen du wertloses Stück Dreck! Hast du eine Ahnung wie lange ich jetzt schon leiden musste? Seht mal meine Haare an, ihr glaub vielleicht sie seien perfekt frisiert, doch seht euch mal den Spliss an...

Von meinem Make-Up gar nicht zu sprechen, das trag ich jetzt schon seit gut 200 Jahren. Ich werde noch verrückt. Und da verlangst du von mir mich zu gedulden. Ich werde dir zeigen wie viel Geduld ich noch habe...." schrie Glory den Mönch an und warf ihn gut 10 Meter durch die Luft. Diesen Sturz konnte man unmöglich überleben, wobei sein Aufprall auf einer riesigen Baumwurzel und das anschließende Knacken so etwas wie die Garantie darauf war. Glorificus lachte selbstgefällig auf und wischte sich die Hände ab, als ob sie in Dreck gegriffen hätte. Nach dem kurzen Wutausbruch schien Glory wieder wie ausgewechselt, fröhlich und voller Tatendrang. "Ach,... ich glaube wir werden noch eine Menge Spaß miteinander haben.... und jetzt gehen wir endlich!"

Worauf hatten sich die Mönche da bloß wieder eingelassen....

2. Kapitel "Homeless"

Gebannt blickte sie zur Uhr, sah zu wie die Zeit verstrich und wurde von Minute zu Minute nervöser. Wie konnten sie Ihre Schwestern bloß so hängen lassen? Schon seit Wochen redete Prue von nichts anderem, Piper und Phoebe mussten doch wissen wie viel es ihr bedeutete. Als junge Fotografin hatte man es verdammt schwer Anschluss an den Profis und Berühmten dieses Handwerks zu finden. Dies konnte ihr großer Durchbruch werden, ihre einmalige Chance, sich einen Namen zu machen. Ihre Schwestern waren vor 2 Wochen doch genauso begeistert gewesen, als Prue die überraschende Nachricht nach Hause brachte, die prominentesten und besten Fotografen würden sich bei ihr zu einem Abendessen treffen. Eigentlich konnte Prudence dieses Treffen nur ihrem alten Schulfreund Steve zu verdanken. Steve hatte sich bereits in der Schulzeit für Fotografie interessiert und wollte es unbedingt zu seinem Beruf machen - er hatte es geschafft. Umso größer war die Überraschung als Prue ihn zufällig traf und er ihr bei einem Spaziergang vom großen Fotografenkongress, der heuer in San Francisco stattfand, erzählte. Prue musste es vollkommen verschwitzt haben, denn sie wusste nichts davon, dennoch Steve konnte die Begeisterung in ihren Augen sehen. Also machte er den Vorschlag, er könnte eine Dinnerparty geben, wo die älteste der Halliwellschwestern ihre besten Fotografien vorstellen konnte. Doch Prue, wie sie nunmal war, bestand darauf selbst die Gastgeberin zu sein. Und jetzt hatte sie den Salat! Die Gäste würden in 30 Minuten kommen und sie hatte keinen der sie empfing, ihr beim Servieren half, was eigentlich überflüssig war, denn sie hatte ohnehin nichts was sie Servieren konnte. Ja, es würde ein riesiges Desaster werden, das wusste sie bereits jetzt.

"O mein Gott, Phoebe, wir haben noch länger gebraucht als ich befürchtet habe. Es ist 20 nach 6, Prue wird uns töten, und ich kann es ihr nicht mal verübeln...", jammerte Piper und stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus. Beide standen sie vor der Haustür des alten, im viktorianischen Stil gebauten, Hauses. Irgendwie konnten sie sich nicht dazu entscheiden, wer die Tür öffnen sollte, und sich als erstes in die Höhle des Löwen wagen sollte.

"Okay, Piper, ich bin dafür das du zuerst hineingehst. Immerhin, kennst du Prue viel länger als ich und außerdem hast du ein besseres Verhältnis zu ihr und vor allem ein belastbareres", flehte Phoebe und lächelte verzweifelt. Piper verdrehte die Augen, was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig. Immerzu war sie um Harmonie in der Famile bemüht, und wenn es schon keine Harmonie gab, so wollte sie wenigstens Todesopfer vermeiden. Vorsichtig öffnete Piper die Tür, als ob das jetzt noch was helfen würde, dachte sie, aber so war sie eben. Phoebe ging dicht hinter Piper, als ob sie sich hinter ihr verstecken wollte. Bitte lass uns leben....

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es hier bei euch so göttliche Suiten gibt, wäre ich bereits früher gekommen." gab Glory begeistert von sich und lies sich in ihr großes rotes Himmelbett fallen. Die beiden Mönche stellten sich neben sie, erleichtert, dass die Unterkunft zu Glorys voller Zufriedenheit war.

"Der Herrscher will eben nur das beste für euch. Er dachte sich bereits das ihr euch für diese Suite begeistern würdet, und lies den früheren Besitzer bereits vor einem Monat töten!"

"Ich bin begeistert! Wie ich sehe wurden keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut." Glory lachte süffisant. Sie wusste, dass die Mönche Angst vor ihr hatten und sie liebte es. All das erinnerte sie an eine Zeit die längst vergangen war, doch bald würde sich wieder alles ändern, da war sie sich sicher.

"Traum meiner schlaflos durchwachten Nächte, wir sollten uns nun wirklich auf den Weg machen. Ich weiß wie fantastisch ihr eure neue Wohnung findet, und dass ihr jetzt lieber bleiben würdet. Aber der Herrscher schenkt ihnen all dass hier, im Gegenzug will er euch sprechen..... bitte verschont mein wertloses Leben." Der Mönch lies sich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen, denn er wusste, dass Glory es nicht mochte, wenn man ihr Befehle erteilte, sollten sie auch noch so höflich ausgedrückt worden sein. Und er hatte recht mit seiner Besorgnis, denn Glory verzog ihr, sonst so attraktives, Gesicht wutentbrannt. Das Biest spürte wieder das Zucken ihrer Nasenflügel, kein gutes Zeichen, und das schon 500 Jahre lang.

"Ruhmreiche, bitte denkt daran, ich bin euer ergebenster Diener. Die Quelle hat mir jedoch den Befehl erteilt ihnen diese Mitteilung zu überbringen. Ich bin nur der Botschafter. Bitte verschont mich." Der Mönch schloss die Augen, er wusste, dass nun nur noch Glory die uneingeschränkte Macht über Leben und Tod hatte. Er wartete auf sein Ende.... doch Glory hielt inne. Man konnte ihr beinahe ansehen wie ihr Hirn arbeitete und sie ernsthaft überlegte was sie tun sollte. Plötzlich hüpfte sie auf und atmete zweimal tief durch. "Ich hab mal gehört das das helfen soll", und atmete noch einmal tief ein, "okay, tut mir leid wenn ich kurz ein bisschen ungemütlich geworden bin, aber jeder hat so seine Macken. Bitte bringt mich zu eurem Herrscher, ich glaube ich habe ohnehin noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen." Wie so oft, wenn sie begeistert von sich selbst war, schnalzte sie mit ihrer Zunge und lachte fröhlich auf. Der Mönch jedoch, konnte nicht mehr verstehen, wie er vor gut einer Stunde noch denken konnte sie wäre ein Engel. Der Teufel wäre sogar noch ein erträglicher Geselle im Vergleich mit ihr gewesen, und das hieß schon was wenn man ihn persönlich kannte..

"Seid ihr denn wahnsinnig geworden? Ihr seid fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät dran. Die Gäste kommen in nicht ganz einer Viertelstunde. Wie bitte glaubt ihr, dass wir das noch rechtzeitig schaffen sollen. Wir sind zwar Hexen, aber so gut nun auch wieder nicht.", schrie Prue Piper entgegen, die sich soeben, dicht gefolgt von Phoebe, den Flur entlang schlich. Phoebe hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie fühlte sich sogar schon wie eine Kriminelle. Und dennoch musste sie kurz grinsen, denn mit dem Gasthof "zum alten Hausdrachen" fand sie, war sie nicht einmal so weit daneben gelegen.

"Prue, glaub mir, wir sind nicht nur verdammt gute Hexen sondern mindestens genauso gute Gastgeber - und das mag schon was heißen. Bitte glaub uns, wir hatten uns so beeilt, aber die verdammte Straßenbahn hatte sich gegen uns verschworen! Aber in diesem Korb hab ich bereits die Nachspeise und die Vorspeise habe ich ohnehin schon heute Morgen vorbereitet. Du musst die Gäste nur lange genug hinhalten, damit ich genug Zeit für den Hauptgang habe. Vertrau uns, es wird alles glatt laufen.", munterte Piper ihre Schwester auf und versuchte damit ihren Kopf wieder aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

"Okay, ich lasse euch am Leben", Prue lachte kurz auf, "aber jetzt beeilen wir uns. Schnell Phoebe, zieh dir dein Abendkleid an. Du weißt, als Empfangsdame musst du überwältigend aussehen. Komm Piper, wir gehen schnell in die Küche und packen den Korb aus."

"Ja Prue, ich geh schon. Keine Sorge, das mit dem Empfang krieg ich hin." Prue nickte Phoebe zu und verschwand mit Piper aus dem Flur. "Ahja, bevor ich es vergesse, Prue, ich sehe natürlich auch ohne Abendkleid überwältigend aus!", warf Phoebe Prue nach und grinste. Doch innerlich fiel ihr gerade ein Stein vom Herzen, ihre Schwester so gnädig gewesen war und ihnen ihr Zuspätkommen verziehen hatte. Schnell eilte Phoebe in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen.

"Okay Mädels, es ist soweit. In einer halben Minute, sollten sie da sein. Alle in Kampfposition, diese Schlacht gewinnen wir!", feuerte die Älteste ihre Schwestern und noch viel mehr sich selbst an.

DING DONG DING DONG Die Türglocke, es war so weit.

Gestresst ging Phoebe Richtung Haustür. Wenn dass nur gut ging.... denn sie wünschte es sich so sehr für Prue, es musste einfach klappen...

Ganz außer Atem saß er da, noch immer wie gelähmt und nicht in der Lage sein Glück zu fassen. Seitdem er eingesperrt wurde hatte er die Zeit damit verbracht einen Ausweg aus diesem Gefängnis zu finden, und jetzt hatte er es geschafft. Es war eine Qual, jede Minute in dieser verdammten Zwischendimension war grauenvoll. Noch schlimmer war, dass er sich das Gefängnis mit einer anderen Person teilen musste und dazu noch mit einer Frau. Er hasste Frauen, schon seit dem er lebte. Aber diese Frau war einfach das schlimmste was ihn jemals passiert war. Hatte sie ihn doch tatsächlich gebeten ihr dabei zu helfen ihre Haare auf Lockenwickler zu drehen.... und war ihm so lange auf die Pelle gerückt bis ihm tatsächlich nichts anderes mehr übrig blieb.... Es kam ihm vor als wären es Jahrhunderte gewesen die er in dieser Zwischenwelt verbrachte, aber es waren nur 50 Jahre, die ihm so endlos vorkamen. Doch eines hatte er nicht vergessen, ihr Gesicht, wie sie ihn verbannte und ihren Namen, ja sein Kopf brannte schon wenn er nur an ihn dachte. Deswegen brachte er ihn auch nicht über die Lippen so sehr hasste er sie, und er wollte sie leiden sehen und dennoch nicht töten. Er hatte etwas viel besseres mit ihr vor, er wollte ihr zeigen wie es ist ein Leben in dieser Höllendimension zu verbringen. Die Wut stieg wieder in ihm hoch, so sehr dass er zu schreien begann: "Ich werde nicht ruhen, bevor ich mich gerecht habe. Hörst du das? Du wirst büßen, ich will dich leiden sehen! Hörst du mich.... Pennnnnnnnnyy Halllllliiiiiiwwwwelllllllll..." Ihr Name verhallte im Dunkeln...

3. Kapitel „Family Twist"

"Piper, beeil dich mal ein bisschen. Die Gäste werden langsam schon ungeduldig, sie kämpfen schon fast um die Brötchen die du als Vorspeise eingeschoben hast. Das letzte mal habe ich so etwas gesehen, als wir mit Grandma im Zoo waren und sich die drei Affen um die Banane gestritten haben, falls du dich noch daran erinnern kannst" witzelte Phoebe mit besorgter Mine.

"Oh mein Gott, so lange sie nicht auch noch damit anfangen so wild dabei zu kreischen ist ja alles in Ordnung. Sag Prue, sie soll Charlie und seine Affenbande nur noch zehn Minuten hinhalten, danach bin ich garantiert fertig! Am besten, du lässt dir von ihr ein paar Fotografen vorstellen. Du bist heute ja sowieso in Flirtstimmung.... Nun guck nicht so, war ja nur ein Scherz. Na los, geh schon. Rein in den Affenkäfig, husch husch..." Piper deutete Phoebe mit der Hand zu, dass sie verschwinden sollte und das tat diese auch. Piper musste kurz grinsen, konzentrierte sich jedoch gleich wieder auf ihre Arbeit. Als einzige Frau im Haus die kochen konnte, beziehungsweise bei der man nach dem Genuss ihres Essens nicht ins Krankenhaus musste, hatte sie immer allerhand zu tun. Doch es machte ihr nichts aus, ganz im Gegenteil, sie liebte es. Nicht umsonst war sie Besitzerin des derzeit angesagtesten Clubs in ganz San Francisco, dem P3.

"Piper sagt, sie ist in zehn Minuten fertig. Am besten du stellst mir inzwischen ein paar deiner Kollegen oder Idole, wie man's nimmt, vor."

"Was bleibt mir anderes übrig, okay... am besten wir fangen mit Steve an. Mit dem kann ich sogar reden ohne dass mir die Ohren glühen... das habe ich gesehen Phoebe", fügte die älteste der drei Schwestern mit drohender Stimme hinzu. Phoebe, versuchte ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken und nickte entschuldigend mit dem Kopf. Zusammen mit ihrer Schwester ging sie zum anderen Ende des Tisches, wo ein gut aussehender, junger Mann, mit einem Weinglas in der Hand, stand und sich mit einem anderen Fotografen unterhielt.

"Steve, wenn ich kurz stören dürfte...", begann Prue die Unterhaltung.

"Aber selbstverständlich. Wer ist denn diese junge reizende Dame an deiner Seite?", fragte Steve und schenkte Phoebe, die heute Abend wirklich hinreißend aussah, ein freundliches Lächeln.

"Das ist meine jüngste Schwester Phoebe. Phoebe - Steve, Steve - Phoebe.", stellte Prue ihre kleine Schwester vor. Phoebe streckte ihre Hand aus, doch anstatt die Geste mit einem Händedruck zu erwidern, küsste Steve sie sanft am Handrücken. Phoebe's Herz machte einen Hüpfer, damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet und Prue auch nicht, was man leicht anhand ihres Gesichtsausdruck schließen konnte.

"Okay, Phoebe, Schatz, siehst du bitte nach Piper und fragst sie ob der Hauptgang jetzt endlich so weit ist? Na los, geh schon.", verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Schwester "na Steve, alles in Ordnung?"

"Sicher. Alles wunderbar. Eine wirklich nette Verwandtschaft hast du, das muss man dir lassen..."

"Ja... liegt in der Familie.", antworte Prue und schlug Steve auf die Schulter. Das hatte sie in der guten alten Schulzeit schon immer gemacht, wenn sie ihn geneckt hatte, und dieses Vergnügen ließ sie sich nicht nehmen.

Schon seit guten fünf Minuten gingen sie immerzu den langen, düsteren, anscheinend nie mehr endenden Gang entlang. Mit jedem Meter begann eine weitere Fackel, jeweils links und rechts zu brennen. Am Anfang hatte Glory ja noch Vergnügen an den "Lichteffekten" gefunden, doch ihrer Meinung nach, waren sie schon etwas zu lange unterwegs. Wenn etwas nicht in ihrer Natur lag, dann war es Geduld, und es konnte sie nichts mehr aus der Fassung bringen, wenn sie auf etwas warten musste.

"Was glaubt euer verdammter Herrscher eigentlich wer er ist? Mein Trainer für den Marathon..... Entweder sind wir jetzt bald da oder ich kehre wieder um. Aber zuerst töte ich euch....." Die Mönche starrten Glory entsetzt an, doch die junge Frau gab nur ein glucksendes Lachen von sich.

"Darf man jetzt nicht mal mehr einen Scherz machen, wenn einem langweilig ist? Da war mein Freund in der Zwischendimension unterhaltsamer... auch wenn er anscheinend eine Lockenwicklerphobie hatte...." Plötzlich blieben die Mönche, die dem Biest den Weg zeigten stehen. Der Gang hatte endlich ein Ende gefunden, jedoch versperrte ihnen ein großes Tor, links und rechts beleuchtet von riesigen Feuersäulen, den Weg.

"Locke meines Lebens, wir müssen uns jetzt ein wenig gedulden. Die Quelle ist anscheinend gerade mit etwas wichtigem beschäftigt und will nicht gestört werden."

"Was könnte wichtiger sein als ich? Wartet mal, das haben wir gleich...... obwohl, dieses kleine Tor ist ja schon fast unter meiner Würde... normalerweise öffne ich Dimensionstore... auf welches Niveau bin ich bloß gesunken, das ist mir jetzt ja schon beinahe peinlich. Aber was soll man machen, wenn man etwas erreich will, muss man sich auch herablassen können.... So Achtung, jetzt wird es gleich ein wenig staubig..." Sie lachte kurz auf, und ging langsam und gemütlich auf das Tor zu, als hätte sie auf einmal alle Zeit der Welt. Glory hob ihr Bein, beinahe so graziös als wäre sie beim Ballett und trat mit aller Kraft gegen das Tor.

"Okay, du hast wohl was gegen mich...hehe... aber du wärst nicht der erste, der dachte er hätte ne Chance gegen mich", gab Glory siegessicher von sich.

Splitter flogen, eine riesige Staubwolke kam auf und wehte den Mönchen entgegen. Mit einem gigantischen Knall landete das schwere Eichentor am Boden und hinterließ ein monströses Loch in der Wand. Die Ruhmreiche war wieder einmal begeistert von sich und ihrer Macht und seufzte zufrieden.

"Na also, war doch nicht so schwer. Ich schätze mal ich werde gleich empfangen.....", doch sie konnte diesen Satz nicht vollenden, denn schon rannte eine Leibwache der Quelle auf Glory zu.

"Was zum Teufel noch einmal,.... wer wagt es...", begann der Diener des Herrschers doch das Knacken seines Genicks unterbrach ihn unsanft.

"Hey Schätzchen.... Hat dir anscheinend keiner Manieren beigebracht. So redet man wirklich nicht mit einer jungen Dame..."

Langsam schlich er sich von hinten an das junge Ehepaar heran. Er hatte schon immer einen unstillbaren Hunger auf Menschen, doch die 50 Jahre Gefangenschaft steigerten seine Lust ins unermessliche. Früher, in seinen Hochzeiten als einer der mächtigsten und gefurchtesten aller Dämonen, hätte er sich niemals darauf herabgelassen ein Menschenpaar als Opfer zu wählen, doch er hatte Hunger und Hunger war bekanntlich noch immer der beste Koch. Er brauchte dringend Lebewesen die er verschlingen und anschließend die Lebenskraft aussaugen konnte, denn er war verdammt schwach und für die Rache an Penny Halliwell und ihrer ganzen Sippschaft würde seine Kraft nun noch kaum reichen. Das junge Paar küsste sich gerade leidenschaftlich, als er aus dem Nichts erschien. Ihre verzweifelten Schreie gingen in seinem lauten Grunzen und Gestöhne unter und einen kurzen Moment später war auch schon alles vorbei. Er hatte sie getötet, am lebendigen Leibe in sich hineingezogen. Kurz erstrahlte der Dämon in einem hellen Licht, doch seine Opfer hatten nicht viel Lebensenergie zu bieten. Trotzdem genug für den Anfang, doch das nächste Mal wollte er mehr - viel mehr. Nun stand eine junge Hexe auf seinem Speiseplan...

Gelassen stolzierte sie auf den königlichen Thron in mitten des riesigen Raumes zu. Auf ihm saß die Quelle - der Herrscher der Unterwelt, verdeckt unter einer dämonischen Kluft. Neben der Quelle stand eine Frau, eine Schwarze mit lockigem Haar. Sie sah Glory missmutig an, doch das Biest lies sich nicht verunsichern und ging geradewegs weiter auf den Herrscher zu.

"Meine liebe Glorificus, nach so vielen Jahren gibt es endlich ein Wiedersehen. Du bist eine richtige Schönheit geworden, alle Achtung.", begrüßte die Quelle die Ruhmreiche freundlich, zumindest freundlich wenn man bedenkt dass es die Quelle alles Bösen war.

"Dankeschön für das Kompliment... du hast dich aber auch ganz gut gehalten, Daddy", entgegnete Glory und grinste selbstgefällig.

4. KapitelResuscitated

„Phoebe, komm bitter her und nimm mir die eine Platte mit dem gebratenen Huhn ab und trag sie in den Speisesaal.", forderte Piper ihre jüngere Schwester auf.

„Aber Piper, du weißt doch, dass ich Vegetarierin bin. Das arme Hühnchen... gib mir bitte die beiden Salatplatten und trag du das Brathuhn hinaus in den Speisesaal... Speisesaal, das hört sich ja richtig nobel an. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen"scherzte die Hexe, deren Visionen schon so einige Leben Unschuldiger gerettet hatte.

„Okay, Miss Halliwell, dann nehmen sie bitte die Salatplatten", spotte Piper und drückte ihr die beiden Servierteller in die Hand, „wenn ich sie jetzt hinausgeleiten dürfte..."Phoebe verdrehte ihre schönen Augen und stolzierte als erste aus der Küche, dicht gefolgt von ihrer Schwester mit dem saftigen und duftenden Huhn.

„Na wunderbar, sie sind fertig. Meine Damen und Herren, wenn ich sie bitten dürfte sich zu setzen. Meine bezaubernde Schwester hat ihnen einen Hauptgang zubereitet, den sie nicht so schnell vergessen werden. Ich wünsche ihnen allen guten Appetit und lassen sie es sich schmecken.", sprach Prue selbstbewusst zur Menge. Es gab einen kurzen, aber anerkennenden Applaus, bevor sich die Gäste setzten und über die Hauptspeise herfielen. Ja, eindeutig wie die Affen, dachte Phoebe und musste grinsen. Zusammen mit den anderen beiden Hexen setze sie sich am linken, äußeren Ende, des ausgeliehen Speisetisches, denn ihr eigener wäre viel zu klein gewesen für so eine Menge von Menschen. Prue war eindeutig die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben, nur Piper guckte einen Gast bissig an, weil er meinte dem Gurkensalat fehle eine Brise Salz.

Genussvoll rieb er sich den Magen. Ja, das hatte gut getan, endlich eine Hexe als Opfer zu ergattern. Ihre Lebensenergie war nicht zu vergleichen mit der eines normalen Menschen, so viel sättigender und befriedigender. Der Dämon spürte jene Macht die sich langsam wieder in ihm aufbaute. Nicht mehr lange und er wäre endlich gerüstet für den vernichten Schlag gegen die Halliwells. Doch zuerst suchte er sich ein weiteres Opfer, wieder eine Hexe, aber eine mächtigere...

„Ich hoffe du hattest eine angenehme Anreise, mein Schatz. Die drei Mönche, wie ich sehe sind es anscheinend nur mehr zwei, haben dir hoffentlich einen gebührenden Empfang bereitet."Die Quelle sah Glory unter ihrer Kapuze erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja es war wunderbar, auch wenn ich kurz eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem der Drei hatte... Aber so was kommt in den besten Familien vor. Man muss ihnen nur von Anfang an zeigen, wer der Chef im Ring ist, dann geht das schon." antwortete die junge attraktive Frau und lächelte ihren Vater an, als sei er der Weihnachtsmann, „Wie ich sehe hast du es sogar geschafft, dir ein neues Flittchen zuzulegen. Naja, nicht ganz mein Geschmack, aber du musst ja wissen was du willst."Glory blickte die Dienerin der Quelle höhnisch an und wartete auf eine gekränkte Reaktion.

Die Seherin, jedoch verfolgte die Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden gelassen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ehe sie plötzlich eine Vision hatte. Ihre Augen verfärbten sich wie immer in ein leuchtendes Weiß und sie sah die Zukunft, genauer als sie Phoebe jemals sehen würde können. Die oberste Dienerin der Quelle war entsetzt, was sie sah, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Im Gegensatz zu sonst, verschwieg sie diese Version ihrem Herrscher, sie wollte das Gesehene auf eigene Faust verhindern. Doch die Seherin empfing nicht nur die Zukunft, nein sie sah auch etwas anderes. Einen alten Bekannten, einen mächtigen Dämon aus dem Exil...

„Miss Halliwell, wie ich bereits erfahren habe sind sie auch Fotografin, hätten sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden, uns einige ihrer besten Aufnahmen zu zeigen." Der Vorsitzende des Fotografen hatte sich erhoben und wartete auf das Einverständnis der ältesten Halliwellschwester. Das war das Signal für Prue, auf das sie so lange gewartet hatte. Vornehm erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und nickte dankbar. Bereits seit einer Woche suchte sie ihre besten Fotografien aus den vergangen 20 Jahren zusammen, und das war eine ganze Menge. Wenn sie ihre Meisterwerke jetzt nur mit genug Selbstvertrauen präsentierte, würde Steve den Rest für sie erledigen, um so bald wie möglich Mitglied dieser Organisation zu werden. Ja genau das wollte sie, und für gewöhnlich bekam sie auch was sie anstrebte. Wieso sollte es dieses Mal auch anders laufen.

„Einen kurzen Moment bitte, die Arbeiten sind in meinem Büro im ersten Stock. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."Zielstrebig ging sie in den Flur, Richtung Treppe.

„Seit wann hat Prue denn ein Arbeitszimmer?", fragte Phoebe und sah ihre ältere Schwester desorientiert an.

„Sie meinte ihr Zimmer aber das hört sich wohl kaum professionell an und jetzt sei still!"fauchte Piper leise zurück. Die jüngste der Drei zog eine verängstigte Grimasse und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl einen halben Meter zurück.

Keine drei Minuten später kam Prue mit einem dicken Ortner, voll mit Fotos zurück. Mit einem stolzen Blick stellte sie sich vor die Menge, welche sie erwartungsvoll anblickte. Nun konnte der Kampf beginnen...

„Wer sind sie?!", fragte eine zu Tode verängstigte Stimme.

„Ist es nicht egal, wer ich bin. Das einzige was zählt ist, wer du bist. Eine Hexe, habe ich nicht Recht? Und eine verdammt mächtige noch dazu... Nicht viele Hexen haben die Macht der Deformation. Du strotzt ja förmlich vor Lebensenergie... Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein dich zu verschlingen!"

Doch Amie wollte nicht so leicht aufgeben, immerhin konnte sie sich in jeden x - beliebigen Körper verwandeln den sie wollte. Der Dämon würde sich an ihr bestimmt die Zähne ausbeißen, genauso wie alle anderen zuvor. Sie begann in einem rosa Licht zu schimmern und verwandelte sich blitzartig in einen mächtigen Stier und rannte mit voll Dampf auf den Dämon zu. Doch dieser wich lässig, fast desinteressiert aus und beschoss sie mit einem Energieball, welcher den Stier (alias Amie) zusammenbrechen lies. Dumpf knallte er zu Boden und verwandelte sich wieder zurück in die junge Hexe, die völlig außer Atem schnaufend am Boden lag.

„Das soll alles sein, was du drauf hast? Ich bin schwer enttäuscht, die letzte Hexe, mit deinen Kräften, der ich begegnet bin, schaffte es wenigstens mich zu beeindrucken"verhöhnte ihr Gegner sie mit einem spöttischen Ton.

„Ich werde dich nicht nur beeindrucken, sondern ich werde auch die letzte Hexe sein, welche du zu Gesicht bekommst.", drohte Amie, die zu Kräften gekommen war. Wieder begann sie rosa zu schimmern, doch dieses Mal verwandelte sie sich in einen riesigen Drachen, und versuchte ihrem Gegenüber mit einer gewaltigen Ladung Feuer, den Hintern heiß zu machen. Trotzig begann der Dämon herzhaft zu gähnen.

„Drachen, schön und gut. Aber das hat es alles schon Mal gegeben. Außerdem bin ich immun gegen jegliche Art von Feuer, was deines mit einschließt. Schade, ich hatte schon gehofft in dir endlich einen ebenbürtigen Gegner gefunden zu haben. Doch ich muss anscheinend weitersuchen. Nur das mächtigste weißeste Geschöpf des Guten hätte nur eine geringe, aber dennoch eine Chance gegen mich. Jetzt werde ich dich leider töten müssen..."sagte der ehemalige Gefangene mit gespielter Enttäuschtheit. Nun hoffte er nur noch, dass sie auf sein falsches Spiel einging.

„Das reinste Wesen willst du sehen? Dann soll es dein Ende sein!", schrie Amie siegessicher, bei der nun endlich der Groschen gefallen war. Es war ganz einfach, das reinste, weißeste und mächtigste gute magische Geschöpf war das Einhorn. Nun kann sich der Dämon auf seinen Untergang gefasst machen, war Amie's letzter Gedanke bevor sie zum dritten Male in einem rosa Licht erstrahlte und sich verwandelte. Edel stand sie vor ihm, ihr weißes Fell leuchtete, das schöne goldene Horn zierte ihren wunderschönen Pferdekopf.

„Oh mein Gott, ein Einhorn!", fluchte der Dämon entsetzt, ehe er ein lautes und boshaftes Lachen von sich gab. Er liebte es mit seinen Opfern zu spielen, besonders da er immer gewann, fast immer. Zähneknirschend dachte er an Penny Halliwell...

„Recht herzlichen Dank! Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, ich bin beeindruckt - von deiner überragenden Dummheit...", bedankte sich der Dämon hämisch bevor er das Einhorn mit einem Satz verschlang. Eine gigantische Welle von Lebensenergie durchströmte ihn. Kein Lebewesen konnte mehr davon bieten als ein Einhorn, und das hatte er schamlos ausgenutzt. Nun war er bereit, sein Rachefeldzug konnte beginnen...

„Mein Gebieter, bitte kommt schnell, einer ihrer Späher hat euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Er wartet draußen!", platzte ein Diener der Quelle in den Thronsaal.

„Wie oft soll ich denn noch sagen, dass ich nicht gestört werden will, wenn das Tor geschlossen ist?!", antwortete der Herrscher zornerfüllt und vernichtete seinen Diener, „Da fällt mir ein, der Saal ist ja gar nicht versperrt, weil meine reizende Tochter nicht warten konnte...aber anscheinend ist es wichtig, wenn er einfach so sein Leben lässt. Entschuldigt mich bitte kurz."Königlich erhob sich der Meister der Dämonen von seinem Thron und marschierte aus der riesigen Öffnung, die einst von einem mächtigen Eichenportal versperrt war.

„Jetzt sind wir ganz alleine Schätzchen, was hast du vor, mich töten?" lächelte Glory der Seherin entgegen.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz... Nun schon seit mehr als tausend Jahren diene ich der Quelle und seiner Familie, das schließt auch seine Tochter mit ein, meine Gebieterin.", antwortete diese mit einem weisen Ton und machte einen kurzen Knicks.

„Wie auch immer, meine Liebe. Wir werden uns sowieso nicht mehr lange sehen. Bald werde ich eure verdammte Welt wieder verlassen, und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

„An eurer Stelle wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher, dass ihr hier wieder so leicht wegkommt."

„Und was sollte mich hier bitte festhalten? Ich werde zurückkehren und meine Schwestern..."

„Eure Schwestern hätten sich gar nicht die Mühe gemacht euch zu verbannen, wenn es so einfach wäre zurückzukommen. Ich glaube das leuchtet euch ein. Wir können euch dabei helfen, doch die Quelle wird das nicht ohne Gegenleistung für euch tun, doch das ist wohl selbstverständlich.", unterbrach die Seherin Glory mit selbstbewusster Stimme.

Glory's Nasenflügel begann wieder zu zucken, die Dienerin ihres Vaters brachte sie zur Weißglut. Niemand sprach so mit der Ruhmreichen...

„Irgendwann wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich zu vernichten, trotzdem sollten wir zusammenarbeiten, bis der glorreiche Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, und das wird er.", sprach das Biest mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme

„Na dann - auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit!"Die schwarze Frau versuchte angestrengt ein hämisches Grinsen zu unterdrücken...

Kapitel 5Underappreciated

Applaus schallte aus dem Speiseraum in die Küche, wo Piper und Phoebe gerade damit beschäftigt waren, Cocktails für die Gäste vorzubereiten.

„Unsere liebe Schwester macht das anscheinend ganz gut. Naja, was hatten wir auch anderes erwartet. Ich hoffe mal ihr Stimmungstief hat jetzt endlich ein Ende, sonst tausche ich sie gegen einen Waschbären aus, wollte schon immer einen haben.", witzelte die Jüngste im Raum. Piper musste auch kurz lachen, denn sie wusste wie unerträglich Prue in den letzten Tagen gewesen war.

„Gibst du mir bitte die Flasche dort... PHOEBE HINTER DIR!!", schrie die Hexe, die mit ihren Kräften die Zeit anhalten konnte. Ein Dämon war hinter ihrer Schwester erschienen, mit einer Energiekugel in der Hand. Obwohl Phoebe noch gewarnt wurde, war es bereits zu spät. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als der Ball sie an ihrer Schulter traf. Die Getroffene wurde durch die Küche geschleudert und landete mit einem lauten Klirren auf der kleinen Stehlampe am anderen Ende des Raumes. Piper sah entsetzt zu wie sich ihre kleine Schwester wieder aufrappelte.

„Phoebe geht's dir gut? Ja? Dann renn schnell zu Prue, beeil dich. Sie muss auf der Stelle in die Küche kommen. Ich lasse ihn inzwischen erstarren, beeil dich!"

Mit ihrer üblichen Handbewegung ließ sie den Dämon, der sie mit belustigter Miene anblickte, erstarren.

„Ha, wieder mal geschafft!", freute sich die junge Halliwell über ihren Erfolg. Doch dieser Erfolg war nicht lange von Dauer...

Inzwischen war Phoebe bei ihrer älteren Schwester angekommen, die gerade ein Foto von zwei jungen Kindern, die auf einer Schaukel saßen, präsentierte. Es war eine ihrer schönsten Aufnahmen, und die Profis wussten es zu schätzen.

„Prue, komm schnell in die Küche. „Alarmstufe rot".", flüsterte sie Prue ins Ohr. Doch ihre Schwester verstand nicht so ganz und starrte sie nur mit fragender Mine an.

„WAS?"

„Komm schon, wir haben „Besuch". Piper kümmert sich gerade um ihn, aber wir brauchen dich."Auf einmal viel es Prue wie Schuppen von den Augen, was Phoebe ihr die ganze Zeit mitzuteilen versuchte. Plötzlich hörte man ein weiteres lautes Klirren aus der Küche. Der Dämon hatte sich aus seiner Erstarrung befreit, schneller als üblich, und Piper ebenso mit einem Energieball beschossen, welcher sie gegen den Kühlschrank schleuderte und durch die Erschütterung ein paar Gläser von den Regalen warf. Prue und Phoebe tauschten entsetzte Gesichtsausdrücke aus.

„Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllffffffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeee!!!!", war aus der Küche zu vernehmen.

Phoebe zerrte am Ärmel ihrer Schwester, um sie endlich zum Aufbrechen zu bewegen.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht! Ihr werdet das schon schaffen, verjagt ihn einfach. Wir vernichten ihn wenn meine Gäste weg sind, das ist meine große Chance, es läuft gerade so gut. Schnell, geh zu Piper und hilf ihr aus dem Schlamassel."

Die Jüngste der Drei konnte die Entscheidung ihrer Schwester nicht begreifen, dennoch lief sie ohne ein Wort zu widersprechen zurück in die Küche, wo jemand ihre Hilfe benötigte.

„Seherin, Abbacus wurde gesichtet! Wie ist das möglich?", fragte die Quelle, auf ihrem Weg zum Thron.

„Ich hatte gar keine Vision... Sind sich eure Späher auch wirklich sicher, dass es Abbacus war?"

„Ja, sie sind sicher. Sie haben ihn dabei beobachtet wie er zwei Hexen verschlungen hat. Kann es vielleicht sein...Glory, mein Schatz, warst du die einzige in der Zwischendimension oder bist du noch jemand anderes begegnet, einen Dämon zum Beispiel?"Glory hob ihre linke Augenbraue und blickte etwas verwirrt in die Runde.

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung was das soll, aber es gab da tatsächlich jemanden. Kein unbedingt freundlicher Geselle. Schwafelte andauernd was, von wegen Lockenwickler, ich werd dich verschlingen... Hat sich verdammt nach Dämon angehört. Aber es hat mich nicht besonders interessiert, so lange er mir bei meiner täglichen Maniküre geholfen hat."Die Ruhmreiche lächelte und blickte stolz auf ihre perfekt gepflegten Fingernägel.

„Ist es möglich, dass er, den Moment als du das Portal erschaffen hast, dazu genutzt hat auch zu entkommen? Wäre das denkbar, Seherin?"

„Mein Herrscher, ich vermute ihr habt Recht. Anders wäre es nicht zu erklären. Mit ihm hätten wir wieder einen mächtigen Verbündeten. Ehrenwerte Glorificus, wenn ihr euch bitte für eine Weile in eure Gemächer begeben würdet. Die Mönche werden euch dorthin geleiten. Später besprechen wir, was mit euch geschehen soll.", sprach die oberste Dienerin der Quelle in einem bestimmenden Ton. Glory konnte nicht glauben, was sie soeben gehört hatte. Niemand zuvor wagte es, ihr Befehle zu erteilen... Sie blickte die Seherin vernichtend an.

„Ja Schatz, bitte. Wir haben jetzt einiges zu besprechen, danach kümmere ich mich wieder ausschließlich um dich."

Gekränkt begab sich Glory zu ihren Dienern und verließ ohne die Quelle eines Blickes zu würdigen den Raum.

„Ganz schön eingebildet, die Kleine. Oh, entschuldigt bitte, ich weiß nicht was da gerade über mich gekommen ist. Ich habe nicht das Recht so über eure Verwandtschaft zu urteilen."

„Schon verziehen. Doch ihr habt Recht, Glory war schon immer ein schwieriges Kind, doch ihre Macht wird uns von großem Nutzen sein."

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich darauf einlassen wird mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie will auf schnellstem Wege wieder nach Hause. Wir sind nur die Mittel zum Zweck... Wenn ihr mich fragt, sollten wir sie loswerden, sobald sich die erst beste Möglichkeit bietet, und die wäre jetzt gekommen. Mit ihrer Macht wäre der Abbacus das mächtigste Werkzeug, welches wir jemals besessen haben. Damit wären die Mächtigen Drei ein Kinderspiel!", schlug die Seherin mit beschwörender Mine vor. Einen kurzen Moment lang herrschte eine gespenstische Stille, eher die Quelle auf den Vorschlag etwas erwiderte.

„Seid ihr jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden?! Ich werde doch nicht meine eigene Tochter opfern. Niemals! Sie wird für uns arbeiten, immerhin bin ich ihr Vater. Wenn sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hat, werden wir sie nach Hause lassen. Auch wenn wir noch keine Ahnung haben wie wir das anstellen sollen!"

Die Seherin atmete enttäuscht aus, der Versuch den Herrscher gegen seine Tochter aufzuhetzen war fehlgeschlagen. Trotzdem war sie nicht dazu bereit, aufzugeben. Niemand würde sie um ihre Position bringen. Und sie wusste auch schon was sie zu tun hatte...

„Nimm das!"Phoebe schleuderte dem Abbacus eine Vase entgegen, die auf seinem Kopf zerschellte. Kurz benebelt, schoss er einen Energieball los, der jedoch unter seiner Verwirrtheit nicht sein bestimmtes Ziel, sondern das Küchenfenster traf, welches unter einem lauten Knall zersplitterte. Piper startete den nächsten Versuch ihn erstarren zu lassen, doch er befreite sich noch schneller, als bei den vorigen Malen. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Wieder warf er mit ein paar Geschossen nach den beiden Hexen, die jedoch wieder alle daneben gingen. Piper lies sich auf den Boden fallen, denn ein Ball kam genau auf sie zugerast. Sie fasste nach der Weinflasche die am Boden stand und warf diese Richtung Dämon. Ein dumpfer Aufprall mit einem anschließenden Klirren verriet, dass sie anscheinend getroffen hatte.

„Prue, verdammt, komm endlich! Wir schaffen es nicht!", schrie Phoebe die gerade mit einem Besteckset nach dem Angreifer warf.

„Meine Damen und Herrschen, entschuldigt mich bitte kurz. Meine Schwestern haben Probleme mit der Nachspeise, wie es scheint. Ich bin jeden Moment zurück!"

Genervt lief Prue in die Küche, wo sie mit vollem Entsetzen ein Schlachtfeld wieder fand. Eine kurze Handbewegung und der Dämon wurde ausnahmsweise nun Mal selbst durch die Luft geschleudert und landete rücklings auf dem Herd. Prue war stinksauer und lies ihre Wut am Abbacus aus. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung ließ sie ihn durch das Küchenfenster, das bereits zerstört war, fallen.

„Diese Schlacht habt ihr vielleicht gewonnen, aber den Krieg noch lange nicht. Wir sehen uns wieder!", waren die wutentbrannten Abschiedsworte des Dämons. Anschließend begann er zu schimmern, und war verschwunden.

Keine Sekunde später erschien er in seinem Geheimversteck wieder. Voller Zorn trat er auf eine Büchse ein, die in dem alten Industriegebäude auf dem Boden lag. Er hatte die Hexen eindeutig unterschätzt. Doch wo war Penny? War sie etwa schon gestorben? Es sah beinahe danach aus. Nun mussten eben ihre Enkelinnen herhalten, was Penny wahrscheinlich noch viel härter treffen würde... Der Abbacus war so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht die Schwarze Frau bemerkte die in diesem Moment hinter ihm erschienen war.

„Wie ich sehe seid ihr zurückgekehrt. Die Quelle und ich freuen uns zutiefst, dass ihr eine Möglichkeit gefunden habt. Doch anscheinend habt ihr es noch nicht geschafft euch zu rächen. Ich hätte einen Vorschlag, wie ihr nicht nur eure Rachen bekommen würdet, sondern noch viel mächtiger werden würdet als ihr ohnehin schon seid. Ihr kennt Glory?", fragte die Seherin mit erwartungsvoller Miene.

Der Abbacus überlegte kurz, als es ihm wieder einfiel... Hatte die Frau, mit der er sein Gefängnis so lange Zeit teilen musste nicht Glory geheißen? Ja es war die unausstehliche Person, die er von morgens bis abends bedienen musste, als wäre er ihr Butler.

„Seherin, euch geht es gut? Natürlich kenne ich Glory, doch bitte erinnert mich nicht an sie... Es war, wenn ihr bitte verzeiht, furchtbar, mit ihr dort meine Zeit zu verbringen. Aber was genau wollt ihr jetzt von mir?"

„Ich glaube ihr wisst was ich meine..."

Da verstand der Abbacus den Plan und nickte mit einem boshaften Lächeln.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr eure Chance bekommt. Es dürfte keine Schwierigkeit für euch sein, nur schnell müsst ihr sein."

Die Seherin stieß ein amüsiertes Lachen aus, ehe sie wieder verschwand. Niemand würde sie aufhalten können...

Kapitel 6Selectivity

„Leooo!", schrie Piper, die Freundin des Wächters des Lichts, „Mensch, wo bleibt der schon wieder so lange?"Alle drei standen versammelt am Dachboden, die Gäste waren bereits gegangen und daher war es auch schon ziemlich spät. Prue's Präsentation war sehr gut angekommen. Jetzt hoffte sie nur noch auf einen positiven Anruf von Steve. Phoebe blätterte gerade im Buch der Schatten als es neben ihr blau zu schimmern begann.

„Hallo allerseits. Ich weiß schon bescheit. Oben sind sie auch schon ganz aus dem Häuschen. Am besten ihr fragt eure Grandma. Mir wurde gesagt, sie wüsste am besten was zum machen sei. Seht mich nicht so an, ich weiß selbst nicht was sie gemeint haben. Aber im Buch der Schatten sollte ein Spruch stehen mit dem ihr sie rufen könnt!", begrüßte Leo die drei Hexen.

Plötzlich begann das Zauberbuch der Halliwells wie verrückt von selbst zu blättern ehe es an einer bestimmten Seite stehen blieb.

„Eine verstorbene Hexe rufen", las Phoebe die Überschrift, „Okay, dieser Zauber ist nicht schwer. Dazu benötigen wir nicht einmal die Macht der Drei. Soll ich es gleich versuchen?"

Das Nicken ihrer Schwestern wertete sie als Zustimmung und sprach anschließend den Zauber.

Hör die Worte

Hör mein Flehen

Musst mich heute wieder sehen

Überquer die große Schwelle

Kehre zurück an deine Quelle

Gespannt warteten alle vier, was geschehen würde, als plötzlich kleine gelbe Lichter erschienen, die langsam rotierten und dann immer schneller wurden. Aus dem Licht erschien, die Großmutter der Mächtigen Drei - Penny Halliwell. Sie sah sehr besorgt aus, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, da sie sich so sehr freute ihre geliebten Enkel endlich wieder zu sehen.

„Ist das schön euch endlich wieder zu sehen! Ach kommt in meine Arme... Okay, vergessen wir's". Enttäuscht blickten sie sich an. Penny war nur als Geist erschienen, das machte eine Umarmung völlig unmöglich.

„Grandma, was ist hier los? Der Ältesten Rat sagte, du wüsstest am besten bescheid! Also raus mit der Sprache, was hatte der Dämon heute besonderes an sich, außer dass er verdammt mächtig war?", forderte Prue Penny heraus.

Der Geist seufzte, bevor er eine Antwort gab: „Es ist folgendes. Vor gut 50 Jahren trieb ein mächtiger Dämon hier sein Unwesen. Sein Name war Abbacus. Schlagt mal im Buch nach, ich habe eine Notiz hinterlassen." Suchend blätterte Phoebe wie wild das alte vergilbte Zauberbuch durch.

„Das nennst du eine Notiz? Das sind fast zwei volle Seiten. So mal schauen was hier steht. Der Abbacus, ein Dämon der sich von der Lebensenergie anderer Lebewesen ernährt. Je mehr er davon bekommt, desto mächtiger wird er. Er schaffte es in den vergangen 100 Jahren so viel zu sammeln, sodass es unmöglich ist ihn zu vernichten... Okay, hier muss wohl irgendwo stehen wie wir ihn loswerden. Ach, hier, wunderbar. Da man ihn nicht töten kann, ist es nur möglich ihn in eine Zwischendimension zu verbannen, wo er sein Dasein fristen muss. ", las sie den anderen laut vor.

„Mit der Macht der Drei und dem Verbannungsspruch, dürfte es eigentlich kein Problem werden. Jetzt müssen wir ihn nur noch finden, und dann weg mit ihm.", schloss Prue aus den Informationen.

„Liebling, es wird wohl nicht so einfach werden wie du dir das gerade vorstellst. Der Abbacus ist viel mächtiger als ihr denkt. Hätte er gewollt, wäre es ein Einfaches für ihn gewesen euch heute zu verschlingen. Ja, genau das macht er mit seinen Opfern. Euer einziges Glück war, dass ihr es gar nicht wart die er wollte. Ich war sein Ziel, er will sich rächen. Doch ich vermute er wird schon darauf gekommen sein, dass ich tot bin, also wird sein Rache nun euch gelten."

„Wieso sind dort oben überhaupt alle so aus dem Häuschen, Grandma? Es mag schon sein dass er ein sehr mächtiger Dämon ist, aber er wäre jetzt wohl wirklich nicht der erste der uns vernichten will. Ich verstehe das nicht so ganz...", fragte Piper, die sich zuerst etwas zurückgehalten hatte, verwirrt.

„Das Problem bei der Sache ist, dass der Abbacus alles und jeden verschlingt. Wenn er erst wieder an der Blüte seiner Macht ist, wird er wieder in der Lage sein, ganze Landstriche zu verschlingen. Hätte ich ihn damals nicht verbannt, wäre das wahrscheinlich der Weltuntergang gewesen..."

„Wie genau hast du es dann geschafft ihn zu besiegen?", wollte Prue wissen, die weiterhin gespannt auf die Zeichnung im Buch der Schatten blickte.

Penny zögerte kurz, es war ihr nicht gerade angenehm darüber zu sprechen, aber was hatte sie schon für eine Wahl.

„Versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber ich hatte damals keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich musste handeln, sonst wären wir alle dem Untergang geweiht gewesen. Okay, es war folgender Maßen, der Abbacus, so böse er auch war, hatte es tatsächlich geschafft sich zu verlieben. Der Ältesten Rat half mir dabei seine Geliebte ausfindig zu machen. Ich hielt sie auf unserem Dachboden gefangen, bis der Dämon kam um mich zu verschlingen. Ich erpresste ihn damit, indem ich mich mit seiner Freundin festklammerte. Hätte er mich verschlungen, wäre auch sie gestorben. Während er überlegte was er machen sollte, schleuderte ich ihn gegen die Wand und sprach den Verbannungsspruch."

„Grandma, das war doch eine gute Idee. Was soll schon so schlimm daran sein einen Dämon zu erpressen?", tröstete Piper ihre Großmutter.

„Seine Geliebte, es war ein Mensch, eine junge Frau. Sie war außer sich vor Angst und hatte verzweifelt geschrieen, ich solle ihn verschonen. Es war furchtbar."

Entsetzt starrten die Lebenden Penny an. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet...

„Wie lange dauert das denn noch...? Ach, mir reicht es jetzt."Glory sprang wütend von ihrem Sessel aus reinem Menschenleder auf.

„Erste Blume des Frühlings, was habt ihr vor? Die Seherin hat gesagt, wir sollen hier warten, bis sie uns rufen lässt!", versuchte ein Mönch verängstigt die junge Frau zu beruhigen, doch sie lachte nur gekränkt auf.

„Was bildet sich diese alte Schlampe überhaupt ein? Sie hat ja nicht einmal so schöne Locken wie ich, und vom Make-up erst gar nicht zu sprechen. Der werd ich jetzt mal kräftig meine Meinung sagen. Geht mir aus dem Weg...!", befahl Glory und schleuderte den Mönch der sich vor ihre Tür gestellt hatte, gegen den kleinen Tisch. Wütend stolzierte sie aus ihrem Zimmer Richtung Thronsaal. Die Wachen versperrten wie üblich den Eingang, seitdem die Ruhmreiche Kleinholz aus dem Eichentor gemacht hatte.

„Ehrenwerte Glorificus, es tut uns aufrichtig leid, doch die Seherin will jetzt nicht gestört werden.", sprach einer der Leibgarde, doch er konnte das Biest in keiner Weise imponieren noch einen Befehl erteilen. Glory lachte nur amüsiert über die Aufforderung.

„Ihr beide wisst ja was mit eurem Freund passiert ist, der sich genauso unhöflich mir gegenüber verhalten hat. Ich bin eine Dame, also behandelt mich gefälligst auch so."

Die beiden Dämonen schluckten kräftig, gaben dennoch den Eingang nicht frei.

„Glaubt mir, dass wird mir jetzt viel mehr weh tun als euch!", waren Glory's letzte Worte, bevor sie beide packte und rücklings durch das Tor in den Thronsaal warf, „okay, ich muss zugeben, es hat wahrscheinlich doch euch mehr weh getan."

Die Seherin, die gerade eine Besprechung mit einem anderen Dämon hatte, drehte sich abgelenkt von dem Tumult um und verdrehte genervt die Augen, als sie sah wer der Störenfried war. Wer konnte es sonst auch anderes sein...

„Hey, mir war schon etwas langweilig, deswegen dachte ich mir ich schau mal kurz vorbei. Wo ist Daddy?"

„Glorificus, in aller Ehre, aber ihr könnte hier nicht so einfach hereinplatzen. Seht ihr nicht dass ich eine Besprechung habe?", fragte die Seherin in einem hasserfüllten Ton. Glory grinste jedoch nur und vernichtete den Dämon mit einem feurigen Energieball. Die Schwarze Frau stand wie erstarrt da, war das jetzt wirklich geschehen, hatte die Tochter der Quelle soeben tatsächlich einen der mächtigsten Dämonen der Unterwelt getötet - mit einem Energieball?

„Sitzung beendet", gab die Ruhmreiche belustigt von sich.

„Seit ihr völlig durchgedreht, wenn ich das dem Herrscher erzähle! Außerdem, ihr könnt Energiebälle schleudern?", erkundigte sich die Seherin beeindruckt.

„Hallllooo? Ich bin die Tochter des Herrschers der Unterwelt. Ich werde wohl nicht mit Kartoffeln um mich werfen!?"antworte Glory sarkastisch, „Und jetzt bin ich wieder mit Fragen an der Reihe. Was glaubt ihr eigentlich wer ich bin? Ihr lasst mich jetzt schon fast drei Stunden warten! Ich will jetzt sofort wissen wie und wann ich wieder nach Hause kann. Nichts gegen eure Welt, aber sie macht mich wahnsinnig. Überall muss man sich gedulden, und man will mir sogar Befehle erteilen, das ist nichts für mich..."

Der Seherin wurde es jetzt langsam zu bunt, diese Frau brachte sie zur Weißglut. „Ich werde dir jetzt mal etwas sagen, nur weil du die verdammte Tochter...", begann die oberste Dienerin der Unterwelt ehe sie unterbrochen wurde.

„Hütet eure Zunge, wie redet ihr mit meiner Tochter? Sei gegrüßt mein Liebling, verzeih dass ich dich solange warten habe lassen, aber als Herrscher der Unterwelt hat man viel zu tun. Und jetzt zu deinem Anliegen, ich weiß dass du sofort zurück willst, und es alleine nicht schaffst - das ist dein Problem. Unser Problem sind die Mächtigen Drei, also würde ich vorschlagen, du hilfst uns, wir helfen dir.", meinte die Quelle, die soeben zurückgekehrt war. Glory zog ein verständnisloses Gesicht.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen um für euch Caritas zu spielen. Ihr habt ja so viele mächtige Dämonen, lasst doch denen die Drecksarbeit machen. Die mächtigen Drei - von denen habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. So mächtig können sie dann wohl kaum sein. Ich habe keine Zeit mich mit irgendwelchen Hexen herumzuschlagen. Ich will nach Hause!", war die Antwort des Biestes, „dann muss ich es eben selber erledigen. Mich hält hier nichts mehr, ich gehe. Hey, Mönchileine, lasst uns verschwinden."Zusammen mit ihren Dienern verließ sie den Thronsaal, die Wachen die sich gerade aufgerafft hatten, packte sie wieder und schmetterte beide ein weiteres Mal gegen die Wand. Sie würden schon sehen, was sie davon hatten, Forderungen zu stellen. Plötzlich blieb die Ruhmreiche stehen, sie hörte eine heftige Diskussion aus dem Raum, den sie gerade verlassen hatte - es ging um sie...

Kapitel 7: First acquaintance

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir nutzen den Vorteil, dass Grandma hier ist. Damit wird er jetzt nicht mehr rechnen. Damals hast du ihn mit seiner Geliebten abgelenkt, dieses Mal verwenden wir die Frau, die er am meisten hasst... Sorry, Grandma, war nicht so gemeint.", entschuldigte sich Prue schnell. Alle fünf standen sie noch immer auf dem Dachboden und beratschlagten was zu tun sei. Bis jetzt sind sie noch auf keine Lösung gekommen, die nur halbwegs brauchbar gewesen war.

„Das ist der bis jetzt beste Vorschlag, wir machen es einfach genauso wie du es damals geschafft hast. Außerdem haben wir den Vorteil dass Abbacus noch nicht so mächtig ist, wie er es früher einmal war.", bestätigte Phoebe Prue's Theorie, „Leo, du beamst uns am besten gleich, das geht am schnellsten."Leo nickte zustimmend und half Piper dabei, die Stadtkarte von San Francisco auf dem Tisch auszubreiten, als er plötzlich das gewohnte Klingeln in den Ohren hörte.

„Oh, oh"

„Oh, oh? Leo, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du kannst dich doch jetzt nicht aus dem Staub machen. Ich warne dich...", drohte Piper ihrem Freund.

„Schatz, du weißt genauso gut wie alle anderen in diesem Raum, dass ich nicht so tun kann, als ob ich es nicht gehört hätte. Es ist nun mal meine Pflicht. Aber ihr schafft das schon. Wenn ich oben bin, werde ich den Ältestenrat gleich über eure Strategie aufklären. Ich muss jetzt.", verabschiedete sich der Wächter des Lichts und gab seiner Geliebten ein Küsschen.

„Manchmal denke ich wirklich daran die Seiten zu wechseln. Das ist wirklich nicht fair! Wir reißen uns den Arrrr... ich meine Hintern für sie auf, und als Dank nehmen sie uns noch unseren, nein, MEINEN Wächter es Lichts weg, wenn wir ihn am dringendsten brauchen. Irgendwann und irgendwie komme ich noch nach oben und versohl den alten Männern so kräftig den Hintern, dass der Bart wackelt.", lies Piper ihre Wut freien Lauf. Ihre beiden Schwestern gingen zu ihr rüber um sie zu trösten.

„Süße, versteh doch, Leo wird gebraucht. Aber wir schaffen das auch ohne ihn, wir haben Grandma und mit ihr haben wir auch schon so gut wie gewonnen. Komm mit, wir beide pendeln Abbacus aus, während Phoebe und Grams am Verbannungsspruch arbeiten."

„Sie ist eine Bedrohung für uns, die gesamte Unterwelt und unsere ganze Dimension. Wir sollten versuchen sie loszuwerden, solange das überhaupt noch möglich ist. Zurzeit kommt sie in unserer Welt noch nicht zu Recht, aber sobald sich das geändert hat wäre es reine Zeitverschwendung gegen sie zu kämpfen. Ihr wisst was ich vorzuschlagen habe. Der Abbacus war auch damals, als er in der Blüte seiner Macht war ein loyaler Diener. Mit ihm können wir die Mächtigen Drei vernichten, wir benötigen eure Tochter nicht. Gebt mir die Erlaubnis und ich werde es für euch zu Ende bringen.", bat die Seherin in einem überzeugten Ton. Doch die Quelle wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte. Glory war immerhin sein Kind, sein einziges. Er konnte und wollte sie nicht opfern. Es musste eine andere Möglichkeit geben.

„Nein. Der Abbacus wird meine Tochter nicht anrühren. Ich werde Mittel und Wege finden sie auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Und als Belohnung schicken wir sie nach Hause, sobald wir ihre Dienste nicht mehr benötigen."

„Aber wir haben doch nicht einmal die geringste Ahnung wie wir das überhaupt anstellen sollen. Ich kann in die Zukunft sehen, aber nicht Portale in dieser Größe erschaffen.", begab die Seherin verzweifelt zu bedenken.

„Wir werden eine Lösung finden"

„Dann wird es unser aller Untergang sein!". Die oberste Dienerin des Herrschers gab auf. Er war nicht zu überzeugen. Doch sie wusste was getan werden musste. Und sie würde es machen, ob mit oder ohne Zustimmung ihres Meisters...

„Diese falsche Schlange... sie will mich zu Dämonenfutter machen. Findet heraus wo sich der Abbacus aufhält. Dem werde ich einen Besuch abstatten, den er nicht so schnell vergessen wird.", befahl Glory ihren Mönchen. Wütend stellte sie sich vor einem Spiegel und begann ihr Make-up aufzufrischen. Wenn sie noch etwas weniger mochte als die Seherin, dann war es verschmierter Lippenstift...

Ganz einsam saß er in der Ecke, drehte Däumchen. Wie lange dauert das denn noch, fragte er sich die ganze Zeit. Seine Rache konnte nicht mehr viel länger warten... Aber er brauchte die Kräfte dieser Frau, obwohl er nicht wusste, was sie so mächtiges an sich haben sollte. Doch sie steckte immer voller Überraschung, das hatte er bereits in der Zwischendimension mit ihr gelernt. Während er immerzu damit beschäftigt war einen Weg aus diesem Gefängnis zu finden, packte sie genüsslich ihr Nagelpflegeset aus und ließ sich auch noch von ihm bedienen. Als wären sie auf Urlaub in einer Beautyfarm...

Plötzlich begann es neben Abbacus zu schimmern, die Seherin erschien.

„Die Quelle ist nicht einverstanden mit unserem Plan, doch das ändert jetzt nichts mehr daran. Aber wartet noch einen Tag, bevor ihr Glory einem Besuch abstattet. Hier habt ihr die Adresse. Die Suite ist magisch abgeriegelt, also könnt ihr beamen gleich vergessen. Ihr müsst es auf herkömmliche Methode angehen. Nur das sollte jetzt das kleinste Problem sein. Vergesst nicht, ihr müsst nur schneller als sie sein, dann habt ihr gewonnen. Viel Glück, ihr werdet es brauchen."Gebieterisch blickte sie Abbacus ins Gesicht...

„Oh wunderschönste Glorificus, wir wissen wo er sich aufhält. Wir können euch zu ihm führen. Er war nicht schwierig zu finden, er strahlt mehr Lebensenergie aus, als halb San Francisco zusammen. Wenn ihr wollt Herrin, können wir sofort aufbrechen.", berichtete der größere von beiden. Glory erhob sich königlich von ihrer luxuriösen Couch und blickte mit zufriedener Miene in die Runde.

„Zum ersten Mal, seitdem ich in dieser verdammten Welt bin, muss ich zugeben, dass ich überrascht bin. Ihr beiden wertlosen Kreaturen habt es tatsächlich geschafft ihn zu finden, und ich dachte mir schon, ich müsse ne Anzeige beim Vermisstenamt aufgeben... Worauf warten wir noch? Lassen wir's krachen!"Sie konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lachen nicht verkneifen und folgte ihren Dienern aus der Suite.

„Grams wie weit seid ihr? Wir haben ihn gefunden!", hörte man Piper aus der Küche rufen.

„Kurzen Moment noch, wir haben's gleich. Bist du dir auch sicher, dass das derselbe Spruch war, wie damals?", fragte Phoebe zögernd ihre Großmutter.

„Glaub mir eines, Schatz, ich werde diesen Spruch nie - niemals - vergessen. Und jetzt gehen wir zu deinen Schwestern, wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor Abbacus uns angreift und damit unseren schönen Plan zunichte macht."Zusammen gingen sie zu Prue und Piper, die sich gerade einen Schluck Kaffee gönnten.

„Habt ihr alles? Dann machen wir uns auf den Weg. Grams, ist es überhaupt möglich, dass du mit dem Auto mitfährst?", versicherte sich Prue.

„Ich glaube Grandma wird sich auch beamen können!", erinnerte Piper in einem sarkastischen Ton ihre Schwester, die sich auf die Stirn klopfte.

Ein leises Klopfen ließ ihn aus seinem Schlummer aufschrecken... Dieses Geräusch kannte er doch. Von Augenblick zu Augenblick wurde es lauter. Woran erinnerte ihn das bloß? Während er angestrengt versuchte nachzudenken, hämmerte es plötzlich an seiner Tür. Wer konnte das sein? Abbacus wollte gerade aufstehen als er von der Gewalt, welche die Tür in Stücke riss, wieder zu Boden geworfen wurde. Vom alten Fabrikboden war dermaßen Staub aufgewirbelt worden, sodass er nicht erkennen konnte wer oder was für dieses Chaos verantwortlich war, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte - er kannte sie...

Glory hustete einmal kräftig und putzte sich den Staub vom Kleid.

"Mein Gott, das wäre schon das zweite Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen, dass ich einfache Türen sprenge... Das zerrt langsam an meinem Niveau. Okay, wo ist er?"Die Mönche kamen herein gerannt und blickten sich suchend um bis sie nach kurzer Zeit eine Gestalt in der Ecke am Boden kauernd erkennen konnten. Sie gaben ihrer Herrin ein Zeichen und gingen einen Schritt zurück.

„Da bist du ja... Schön dich wieder zu sehen, wobei ich nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte. Meine Haare müssten unbedingt wieder frisiert werden, wie wär's...?", Glory blickte ihn beschwörend an „okay, dann eben nicht. Wie du meinst."

„Glory... ich hatte auch nicht zu träumen gewagt euch wieder zu treffen. Ganz ehrlich gesagt, hat es mir davor gegraut. Aber eines sollt ihr wissen, ihr hattet vielleicht genug Macht mich in einer Zwischendimension zu terrorisieren, aber das ist mein zu Hause und hier habe ich das sagen. Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch...", begrüßte Abbacus seine verhasste Bekannte aus dem Gefängnis...

Er formte seinen Mund zu einem riesigen „O"und begann alles zu verschlingen was sich im Raum befand. Ein gewaltiger Sog kam auf, der alles in den Mund des Abbacus zog. Die Mönche versuchten sich verzweifelt an einem Tischbein festzuhalten, doch sie wurden beide samt Tisch verschlungen. Nur Glory blieb unverändert mitten ihm Raum stehen und packte eine Nagelfeile aus mit der sie gelangweilt ihre Fingernägel bearbeitete. Der Dämon arbeitete mit aller Kraft die ihm zu Verfügung stand, doch es war sinnlos - geschlagen gab er auf.

„Na endlich geht doch!", Glory ging auf ihn zu und schleuderte ihn mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht zu Boden, „Du hättest dir wirklich etwas originelleres einfallen lassen können. Das war dafür, dass du meine geliebten Mönchileine verspeist hast. Entweder du spuckst sie auf der Stelle wieder aus, oder ich hole sie mir..."

Abbacus wollte sich gerade in Sicherheit beamen, doch die Ruhmreiche hatte ihn rechtzeitig durchschaut und hielt ihn am Kragen zurück.

"Hier geblieben mein Schatz. Noch sind wir nicht fertig. Du verschlingst ja so gerne Dinge, friss das", forderte Glory ihn belustigt auf und bewarf ihn mit einer Energiekugel, sodass der Dämon zu brennen begann. Das Biest stand weiterhin unbehelligt an derselben Stelle und gönnte sich selbstzufrieden das Schauspiel, als sie plötzlich Stimmen hörte. Schnell verschwand sie aus der Fabrik, sie wollte nicht gesehen werden...

„Bist du auch sicher, das wir hier richtig sind Piper? Ich meine, dieser Dämon sieht nicht gerade aus, als ob er in Fabriken leben würde...", bezweifelte Phoebe, die noch mal im Gedanken den Verbannungsspruch durchging. Penny war auch bereits angekommen und begrüßte ihre drei Enkelinnen.

„Prue hat die Karte gelesen, und wir sind sicher. Das ist der Ort den wir ausgependelt haben. Außerdem, wenn wir uns verfahren wären, wäre Grams wohl schlecht auch hier, oder? Seht ihr das Licht dort drüben? Scheint nicht gerade von einer Lampe zu kommen..."Zu viert liefen bzw. schwebten sie dem Licht entgegen und betraten den Raum, in dem Abbacus gehaust hatte. Entsetzt beobachteten sie Glory's Werk, wie konnte das sein? Der Dämon, den man laut Angaben des Ältesten Rates und ihrer Großmutter nicht vernichten konnte, war gerade dabei im ewigen Höllenfeuer zu schmoren. Es dauerte nur mehr wenige Sekunden bis er endgültig zu Staub zerfiel.

„Das ist doch nicht die Möglichkeit... Wer hat ihn flambiert, wir sicher nicht?", gab Prue als erste von sich. Piper blickte sie kurz an ehe sie antworte: „Kein Ahnung, aber wir sollten dankbar sein. Es hätte uns eine Menge Mühe gekostet... Gehen wir nach Hause."

„Kinder, irgendetwas ist hier nicht in Ordnung. Niemand auf dieser Welt hätte genug Macht diesen Dämon zu vernichten, glaubt mir. Nicht einmal ihr hättet es geschafft, ihr, die Mächtigen Drei. Ich muss euch jetzt verlassen und alles dem Ältestenrat berichten. Irgendetwas Beunruhigendes geht hier vor sich. Ich liebe euch!", mit einem Lächeln verschwand Penny Halliwell und hinterließ drei traurige Schwester, die ihre Grams vermissten.

„Am besten wir gehen ins P3 und feiern unseren Sieg. Auch wenn wir gar nichts dazu beigetragen haben.", schlug Piper vor.

„Oja, ich kann jetzt sowieso nicht ans Schlafen denken. Gehen wir."Sie hängten sich bei den Armen ein und marschierten zu Dritt zum Auto. Es war ein verdammt anstrengender Tag gewesen...

Nur wenige Schritte von den Halliwellschwestern entfernt stand sie, verborgen im Schatten. Das waren also die Mächtigen Drei... Verträumt blickte Glory ihnen nach.

Epilog

Im P3 herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Obwohl es bereits sehr spät war, waren noch eine Menge Gäste im Club, wie Piper zufrieden feststellte. Die Mächtigen Drei saßen wie immer auf der kleinen Couch, welche ausschließlich für sie reserviert war.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Steve?", wollte Phoebe von ihrer ältesten Schwester wissen. Prue setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf: „Wieso, vermisst du ihn schon?"Als Abreibung bekam sie einen Klaps von der Jüngsten, welcher sie am Oberarm traf.

„Mal ehrlich, er gefällt dir?", fragte Piper ungeniert. Phoebe atmete einmal tief ein und aus ehe sie antwortete: „Er ist wirklich süß, das lässt sich nicht abstreiten. Aber ob daraus was wird... Wer weiß ob ich ihn überhaupt noch einmal sehen werde."

Prue grinste hinterlistig und deute Piper zu, sie solle mal über Phoebe's Schulter gucken. „Ach, weißt du, da würde ich mir nicht so große Sorgen machen. Dreh dich einfach mal um und schau wer dich da so verzweifelt versucht zu finden."Die junge Hexe ahnte schon was ihre Schwester meinte und drehte sich in die andere Richtung. Glücklich lächelte Steve Phoebe an und begrüßte sie mit einem Nicken.

"Okay, ich bin dann mal beschäftigt...", verabschiedete sie sich und ging zu Steve. In ihrem teuren Abendkleid, sah sie einfach berauschend aus...

„Ach, ist das nicht süß!", träumte die Schwarzhaarige vor sich hin. Piper grinste nur zustimmend und sagte zu Prue, dass sie etwas zum Trinken besorgen gehe.

Mit zwei Gläsern beladen quetschte sie sich durch die Menschenmenge und versuchte angestrengt nichts zu verschütten als sie plötzlich von einer jungen Dame angerempelt wurde. Ein Glas viel Piper aus der Hand und zerschellte am Boden, den Inhalt des anderen Glases schüttete sie über das Kleid der Fremden.

„Das tut mir jetzt aber wirklich leid. Ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen.", entschuldigte sich Piper schnell und bot ihr eine Serviette an. Doch die Blonde Frau blickte nicht beleidigt, ganz im Gegenteil: „Nein, nein. Es war meine Schuld, ich habe sie angerempelt. Warten sie, ich helfe ihnen." Zusammen räumten sie den Schlamassel am Boden auf.

„Darf ich ihnen zur Entschädigung etwas zum Trinken anbieten?", fragte Piper freundlich ihren Gast.

„Recht herzlichen dank, aber ich bin schon spät dran. Ich muss nach Hause. Cooler Club.", bedankte sie sich und verließ die junge Hexe. Piper blickte ihr noch kurz nach ehe sie zwei weitere Getränke holte und zurück zu Prue ging.

Auf halben Weg drehte sich die attraktive Dame wieder um und beobachtete die beiden Halliwellschwestern. Glory grinste selbstgefällig und sprach leise mit sich selbst. „Gern geschehen..."

Das konnte der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft werden...


End file.
